


Possession of Grace

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are tracking a demon. When they meet the girl the demon is possessing, things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had been chasing this demon for a week, following a trail of dead bodies across Arkansas. Sam had picked up on its omens and they were tracking it, hoping to get just one step ahead of it before it claimed another victim. They finally caught on to a pattern with the victims and had a general idea where the demon was headed. They were right. They were cruising through town, on the look out, when they caught a flash of black eyes from a woman going into a Starbucks. They parked the Impala across the street and waited for her to come back out.

Before they tracked the demon down, Castiel had come around long enough to tell Dean that this was no average demon. She reported directly to a high-level demon with some sinister plans, but he didn't know what those plans were. Sam and Dean decided to see what kind of information they could get out of her. They found an abandoned, rundown place in the middle of nowhere and went to work getting it set up with devil's traps and protective symbols.

Now, an hour and a half away, they watched as the demon exited the coffee house and turned down an alley.

Dean grabbed his keys and started climbing out of the car.

"Let's go."

A few cuts and bruises, and a couple of hours later they had the demon secure in the devil's trap. The first few minutes went as expected: insults flew, people were told to go to Hell, and the boys were no closer to getting any information. So, Dean turned to methods that had proven successful in the past. A few well-placed cuts with the demon knife, soaked in holy water, got the demon writhing in her seat. Still no information, but Dean knew the demon couldn't stand much more.

"How about you tell me your name now?"

"I think you'd rather know the name of the person in here with me, wouldn't you?" the demon asked with a smarmy smile.

"Okay, fine. That's a start. What's her name?"

"Nooo... I'll let you meet her yourself."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other as the girl's eyes went black, then faded and closed. They heard a faint groaning as she started to wake up. She lifted her head with her eyes wide. Her mouth was open, but no sound came past her busted lip.

Sam got down on his knees next to the chair.

"Hey. It's okay."

"Pain...," she finally managed to croak out, half crying.

Dean lowered himself on the other side of the chair.

"I know you're in pain, and I'm sorry... But you've been possessed by a very bad demon."

"I know." Tears were streaming down her face now. "It's made me stay conscious for some if it... Why am I hurting so much?"

Dean looked at Sam before answering. "We've been trying to get information from this demon. We think it knows about something big that could cause a lot of people to get hurt. The only way to get to a demon is to go through the person it's possessing."

Sam jumped in, "What's your name?"

"Grace."

Dean couldn't help but notice the irony of a girl named "Grace" being possessed.

Grace was finally able to focus more on the situation. She looked at her legs and arms, cut and bleeding. She tasted the blood on her lip.

"You've been torturing me?"

Dean picked up again, "Yes... Technically."

She looked up at Sam, then her eyes shot toward Dean. They were wide, with what Dean thought looked like surprise, but the look quickly faded and she spoke again.

"Will it help?"

"Will what help?" Dean asked.

"If you torture me, will it help you stop these things?"

"It could."

"But we can't be sure." Sam added. "It depends on what kind of information it gives up."

Grace started breathing heavy, her breaths coming faster.

Sam and Dean got up and took step back.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"The demon is trying to take over again. It's afraid." Her breathing got heavier. "Finish what you started."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "It's only going to get worse, and the demon could keep you conscious."

"Do it! Send this bitch back to Hell when you're done. Just try not to kill me... And I'd like to be able to function when you're done, Dean."

Dean blinked, "How do you know my name?"

But Dean didn't get an answer. Grace's eyes went black again.

"It's not nice to plot against me with my own puppet."

Dean grinned, "Your 'puppet' said something very interesting."

"What's that?"

"You're afraid."

Dean turned around and picked up his next torture tool. He looked at Sam, who nodded his approval. Grace had agreed to this. Dean would be as careful as he could, but he had to get any information this demon had. And it had to know something, or it wouldn't have gotten scared when Grace started to consider going through with the torture. The demon hadn't expected that.

Dean walked over to the demon.

"Let's find out why you're so afraid, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala screeched to a stop, and Sam and Dean both jumped out heading toward the back seat when a hospital worker called out.

"You can't park there! Ambulances unload emergency patients there."

"This is an emergency!" Dean shouted back as Sam lifted Grace from the back seat.

"You still can't park there..."

Dean flashed his fake FBI badge, but the worker wouldn't give.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you still have to move your car."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. "Bring her inside and get her help. I'm going to move the car."

As he turned back to the car he glared at the worker, then begrudgingly moved to the parking lot. Once Dean made it inside he found Sam sitting in the waiting area.

"Where is she?"

"They took her into the back."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"They wouldn't let me go back there."

"Did you tell them you're FBI?"

"Yep, flashed the badge and everything."

Dean was becoming more frustrated by the minute. He walked over to the desk and slammed his badge down. The woman behind the counter jumped, but she rolled her eyes when she saw the badge.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I've already told the other agent that you are not allowed in the back. A doctor will be out to talk to you soon."

"I also happen to be her fiancé!"

Sam stood up at hearing that. He slowly walked over to the desk, trying to hide the surprised look on his face. The nurse took on a more sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll see if I can get someone to come out and talk to you."

"Yeah, you do that."

As she got up and walked away Dean turned back toward Sam.

"Her fiancé, Dean?"

"Family, Sammy. They let family in sooner."

"So, you couldn't be her brother?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, man, it just came out. Fiancé will probably get more sympathy anyway."

The woman returned to the desk a moment later.

"Sir, a doctor will be out in just a few minutes to talk with you."

Dean nodded and headed back over to the seats, with Sam right behind him. Five minutes later the doctor came through the doors. He stopped at the desk where the woman pointed over to Dean. Sam noticed and nudged Dean's arm, pointing to the doctor. Dean looked over and stood up. The doctor extended his hand to Dean.

"I'm Dr. Kline."

"Dean."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm told you are her fiancé, and also FBI?"

"That's right," Dean said showing the doctor his badge. "How is she?"

"Well, I won't lie. She was beaten pretty badly. It looks like she was tortured. Lots of cuts all over her body. Some superficial, but some very deep."

"Is she okay?!"

"She's doing okay now. Her blood pressure was falling. She had some blood loss and her body was in shock, but she's stable now. By some miracle she's actually awake. She asked for you."

Dean perked up. "That's great! When can we see her?"

The doctor glanced quickly at Sam. "As her fiancé, you can see her as soon as I ask you a few questions, but your partner will have to wait out here until we're sure she remains stable."

"That's fine, as long as Dean gets to see her," Sam said quickly before Dean could protest. "What questions do you have?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any idea what happened to her?"

"We honestly don't know," Dean lied. "She was supposed to meet me for lunch and she never showed up. I couldn't get her on her phone. I checked with her office and they told me she had already left. After an hour passed and I still couldn't get her on the phone I called my partner here and we started looking for her. It's just not like her to disappear like that. When we found her..."

Dean stopped, remembering what he'd done to the poor girl that put her in the hospital. He dropped his head down, and Sam took over the story.

"She was passed out in a car on the side of a back road off of the highway. She tried to talk a few times on the way here, but we told her not to try. She was in and out of consciousness."

The doctor nodded, "I assume the FBI will be investigating this one?"

"You bet your ass, doc," Dean said.

"Okay. Come with me. I'll take you back to see her."

Sam headed back to the waiting area. Dean looked back at him as he followed the doctor to see Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked to Grace's room Dr. Kline filled Dean in on what was done to stabilize her. Dean only half listened. He didn't really understand much of what the doctor was talking about, and images of Grace, beaten and tortured by his hands, kept popping up into his brain. It didn't matter that it had to be done. It didn't matter that Grace had told him to do it. He put this girl in the hospital. He would make sure she was okay. Dean didn't say much as they walked. He nodded along as Dr. Kline spoke.

"As I said before, she is awake. We have her on pain killers, but not enough to knock her out. When I found she was staying awake, I wanted to keep her that way. It helps us monitor her better when we can actually ask her how she's feeling. We'll give her a little more to help her sleep later."

"Has she said anything about what happened to her?"

"No. She tried to talk a bit, but I suggested to her that she save her strength. Besides, there wasn't much she could say that would help me treat her, and I knew she would have to talk to the cops... or, in this case, the FBI," he said, motioning to Dean. "At one point she asked, 'Where's Dean?' I asked her who 'Dean' is, but she just repeated the name. Now, of course, I know that's you. It should do her good to see you."

Dean wondered. How would she react to seeing the man who tortured her? He wondered how much she actually experienced. Did the demon have her on full lockdown, or did it keep her just conscious enough to see and feel the pain?

"I do suggest not asking her about her experience just yet. I know you guys like to get details while they are fresh on the victim's mind, but this had to be a very traumatic experience. It's in her best interest to wait until we are sure she is stable."

Dean nodded, "I understand."

When they reached Grace's room Dr. Kline knocked, then entered. Dean followed him in, and he was immediately hit with the image of Grace. She was hooked up to an IV, and a tube ran just under her nose for oxygen. She was bruised. More bruised than he remembered. Her lip was split and swollen where he'd punched her... that was before he'd actually met her. He had just been trying to catch a demon at that point. Her arms were above the covers, full of the cuts that he had inflicted on her. The sight hit him hard. He almost turned and walked back out of the room, but Grace was awake and her eyes were locked on his. She was actually smiling.

"Dean..."

Dr. Kline quickly checked the monitors after walking in, then went to Grace's side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Is the pain medication working?"

"It's taking care of the worst part. I still feel very sore."

"Then the medication is working. We'll give you more later to help you sleep."

Grace nodded and Dr. Kline left the room, closing the door behind him. There was a window that led out to the hall. Dean closed the blinds, then pulled a chair next to Grace's bed. He wasn't sure what to say. What can you say to the person you tortured?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"How can I not apologize? Look what I did to you."

"I agreed to it."

"Only because that demon let you out for a minute. I'd have done it even if you hadn't been able to give your permission."

"So then why apologize? You did what you had to do."

Dean looked away and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Doc said you really shouldn't talk about any of this right now, so how about we change the subject?"

"Fine... where's Sam?"

Dean stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, why don't we talk about that?"

"What?"

"How you know our names. You said my name before that demon took control of you again, and now you ask about Sam. We never told you who we are, so how do you know?"

"The demon knew you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course it did."

"Whenever I was conscious of what was going on, I could see the demon's thoughts. It knew you and Sam pretty well. It seemed to be particularly interested in you."

Dean smiled, "Most people who know me are."

"I got to see some of what they were planning. That's why I gave you permission to do what you did. They have to be stopped, and I knew you'd get the job done. That demon really didn't like you."

She grinned at Dean, who returned the gesture, but her smile slowly faded.

"Did you at least get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, we got some information... we just don't know how much of it is true."

"Maybe I can help with that. I can at least verify what I saw."

Dean nodded, "That sounds good... but not now. Doctor's orders."

Dean leaned back in the chair. Grace stared at her hands in her lap. Neither spoke for a while, trying to figure out what to say next. Then Grace looked up.

"I'm surprised they let you in here. I mean, I'm glad they did... you probably saved my life. I just didn't think they would let you in."

"Yeah, about that... I told them I was your fiancé."

Grace's raised her eyebrows. "Oh..."

"Sam tried the FBI route, but that didn't help. So, I told them I was also your fiancé. That got us some cooperation."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. I need to know that in case someone brings it up."

Dean shrugged, "Honestly, I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I was just trying to get back here to make sure you're okay."

He stood and walked over to the window to look outside.

"Dean, it's..."

"Is there anyone you need us to call?" He cut her off. He didn't want to hear that it was okay, or that it wasn't his fault she was laying there.

She paused for a minute. "No."

"Parents, siblings, boyfriend?"

"No..."

"Girlfriend?" Dean smiled.

Grace chuckled and shook her head. "No."

He sat back down in the chair next to Grace's bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Friends?"

"Honestly? No. None close enough that I would put through this."

She saw a look of concern on Dean's face, so she told him a little of her story.

"I'm an only child. My parents didn't have any siblings either. They died in a car accident a few years ago. I've always been a bit of a loner. I have friends, but none that I'm really close to... mostly co-workers. I spend a lot of time by myself."

There was a knock at the door, and then a nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"She's been better," Dean answered, using her words to the doctor earlier. Grace smiled at him, and he winked.

"Well, we'll fix that," the nurse smiled. "I'm going to increase your pain meds so you can get a good night's sleep. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," Grace said. And she meant it. She really was very sore.

The nurse looked at Dean, "You're the fiancé, right?"

"Right."

"Will you be spending the night here? I can get a roll away bed for you."

"Really?" He looked at Grace. "Okay, yeah. I'll stay the night."

Grace shook her head, "Dean, you don't have to stay." Then, to keep up the fiancé charade she added, "I'll just be sleeping. Why don't you go home and get some sleep, too. You have to work tomorrow."

Dean walked over to her bed and put his hands on the side rail, which was down.

"I'm staying. And I'm taking tomorrow off."

Grace put her hand on Dean's, and he took it in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam. There's no reason for him to stay. Be back in a minute."

Dean closed the door behind him as he left the room, heading to the waiting area. The nurse smiled at Grace.

"He seems like a good guy."

"He's a very good guy."


	4. Chapter 4

As Dean walked through the waiting area he motioned for Sam to follow him outside where they would have a little more privacy to talk. They walked away from the entrance so no one could hear them in passing.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"She's doing ok. She's pretty banged up though, man. Worse than I thought."

"You did what you had to do... what she told you to do."

"I know, but I don't have to like it." Dean ran a hand over his face. "I will say this, she's not a bad liar," he said with a grin. "Kind of a quick thinker. You should have seen her with this fiancé bit."

"She's going along with it?"

"Like a pro."

"So, she'll cover for us?"

"Yeah, she will."

Dean figured he had better just come out with the next part.

"Listen. I asked her if there was anyone she wanted us to call... she doesn't have anyone. Her parents are dead, no brothers or sisters, no cousins. No one."

"Okay?"

"I think she should come with us to Bobby's until she's better."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not."

"Dean, we have to get on the road and use this information we got. How are going to take care of her?"

"She just needs a place to stay where there's another person. It doesn't have to be us. Maybe Bobby can call Sheriff Mills for some help, too."

"Well, that would make more sense, but I honestly think you're just feeling guilty."

"Damn right I'm feeling guilty!"

Dean looked around to make sure no one overheard his raised voice before he continued.

"I'll call Bobby and talk to him about it."

"Why don't we talk about it first on the way to a motel. We both need sleep."

"Actually, you can get the motel. I'm gonna stay with Grace tonight."

"Dean..."

"You haven't seen her... what I did to her. I'm staying."

"Okay. Fine. Call me after you talk to Bobby."

Dean handed Sam the keys, then pulled out his cell to call Bobby. That call went just about the same as his conversation with Sam, but Bobby consented. He'd keep an eye on her while the boys hit the road for a few days. When Dean got back to Grace's room, the roll away bed was in place and Grace was the only one in the room. Her eyes were closed. He climbed onto the bed and turned the light out. Grace opened her eyes and turned her head toward Dean.

"We still haven't talked about what the demon told you."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Grace closed her eyes again. The pain medication took over, and she was soon in a deep sleep. Dean, however, was up for a few more hours wondering how this woman could stand the sight of him after what he did to her. Sam was right, he did feel guilty. It was bad enough that he had tortured souls in Hell. It was bad enough that he'd tortured countless demons since then, all wearing some poor bastard's body. This was worse. He had talked to Grace in the middle of it all. He couldn't put it out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Exhaustion eventually got the better of him, and he fell asleep.

They were awakened by the doctor the next morning.

"I hate to wake you up, but I do need to check on the patient."

"That's ok, doc."

Dr. Kline did the usual check up, and he seemed pleased.

"All right. Let's make sure the muscles in your legs are okay. It's Dean, right?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said, getting off the bed.

"Why don't you come help me get her out of bed." He looked back to Grace. "There were a couple of deeper cuts on your legs. I just want to make sure they haven't done any serious damage. I didn't see anything when you came in last night, but I'd like to see you standing on your own and taking a few steps. You'll still be sore, especially once you try to move, but we need to get you moving around as soon as possible."

Grace pulled back the covers and Dean's eyes grew wide when he saw two large bandages on her left thigh.

"I take it you hadn't seen these yet?" the doctor asked.

"No. No, I hadn't."

"There were two cuts that required several stitches. They will have to be removed in about a week. Why don't I check on these before we get you up."

Dean watched as Dr. Kline removed the bandages and examined Grace's wounds. He saw Grace watching him and he tried to smile, but he was sure it wasn't a convincing smile. He hated himself for this, but he hated himself for a lot of other things. What was one more?

"These actually look pretty good. If you have to find a bright side about this, whoever did this was very precise. Almost skilled." He looked at Dean, "That may help you find the person responsible, agent."

Dean nodded, and Dr. Kline continued.

"You also seem like a strong woman. You're holding it together pretty well, considering. You'll heal just fine."

Dr. Kline cleaned the stitches, applied ointment, and put fresh bandages in place.

"The nurse who discharges you will give you instructions on how to care for the stitches while you have them. Let's get you up now."

With Dr. Kline on one side, and Dean on the other, Grace slowly put her feet on the floor. As she stood, her legs almost buckled. Dean saw her wabble and grabbed her arm tight, which made her cry out in pain. The cuts on her arms were still very tender.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Dean stopped himself from saying anything. Not in front of the doctor. She was far from fine.

She found her footing and stood straight.

"How's that?" Dr. Kline asked.

"Painful," Grace said in a shaky voice.

"Would you like to sit or do you want to try to take a few steps?"

"Wait, doc. If she's in this much pain could she do any permanent damage if she pushes herself?"

"No. The fact that she's still standing is a very good sign. Pain is unavoidable with these wounds, but it will pass. And walking will actually help the muscles heal properly. It's like physical therapy."

Grace took a step forward with a grimace, then another step.

"That's fine."

She took another step. Then another.

"Okay, I think that's good for now."

"Actually I'd like to try to get to the bathroom."

Dr. Kline chuckled, and Grace smiled.

"Of course." He looked at Dean. "Why don't you walk her over."

"I'd like to try by myself, if that's okay."

She certainly didn't want Dean going in the bathroom with her, and she was sure he wouldn't be comfortable with it either.

Dr. Kline hesitated, but agreed. They watched her take small steps. The short distance across the room took her a minute, but she made it on her own.

Grace's successful walk to the bathroom, combined with her good vitals, was enough for Dr. Kline to release her that evening. Sam brought the car back and Dean wheeled her out. They helped her into the backseat where she could stretch out a bit.

Dean had told Grace about Bobby's while they waited for her discharge papers. She was reluctant, but he insisted. It didn't take long to convince her since she had no one to help her and she had already experienced the pain of walking. Sam and Dean filled her in on the information they got from the demon. They were planning a mass possession. Thousands of demons all over the country were getting ready. The only solid lead they got was a name: Elistarr. He was behind it all - the General of this demon army. Grace was able to verify all of it. She had seen it while the demon was possessing her.

They stayed with Grace at Bobby's for a couple of days, then hit the road. They were looking for anything that would help at this point, and they weren't sure what that meant. Bobby, of course, was busy hitting the books looking for whatever he could find on this demon. Grace seemed interested in the research.

"I'd like to help," Grace said. She was standing next to Bobby's desk.

Bobby looked up from his stack of books. "You should be resting."

"Reading doesn't take much physical exertion. I'll take a couple of books over to the couch."

Bobby just looked at her.

"I'll stop if I get tired. I promise," she said crossing her heart.

Bobby sighed and handed her three of his thinner books.

"Another stubborn person... Just what our little group needs."

Grace smiled and made her way slowly to the couch.

A week later the boys were back, exhausted and disappointed. They couldn't get a good lead on Elistarr, and Bobby and Grace hadn't found anything in their research. Grace was gradually feeling better and Bobby admitted to Sam and Dean that she had been a big help, even though she'd spent most of the first couple days falling asleep with a book open on the coach. She had gone to bed a few hours after they boys got back. Sam and Dean sat on the couch, and Bobby brought over a couple of beers.

"Today was her first day without pain killers. I think she did pretty good."

"You really think she's getting better Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Certainly seems like it. She's determined to, and in just this past week I've learned that if she's determined she'll do it."

Dean's guilt still hadn't faded, but it helped to hear that she was doing better. She looked like she was doing better, too. They talked for a while before she went to bed, and she actually seemed happy. She liked the research. She liked being able to help. He was just glad he didn't see pain all over her face anymore. Dean was about to speak when he heard a voice coming from upstairs.

"You guys hear that?"

They listened, and the voice got louder. It was Grace. Dean was on his feet before they heard her screaming.

"Stop! Please don't! I don't want to do this! Help me!"

Dean burst through the door, which thankfully was unlocked. Grace was fighting the air, tangled in her sheets. Asleep. Dean went over to her and shook her.

"Wake up! Grace, wake up."

Grace's eyes popped open.

"Dean!"

She threw her arms around him and sobbed.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby in the doorway.

"Bobby, has she done this before?"

"Not once."

Dean pulled Grace away to look at her.

"It's okay. You're safe."

"I could see what that demon did... what I did," she said through sobs." There was blood everywhere. She cut their throats. I watched those people struggle to breathe... blood pumping out of them."

"You didn't do it."

"Yes I did! My hands held the knife. It was my face they saw... I was reliving it all."

Dean held her close again and let her cry. He didn't understand why she would suddenly start having nightmares.

"The pain meds," Sam said. "They were helping her sleep. They probably stopped her from dreaming at all while she was taking them."

After a while she was cried out and exhausted. Dean stayed with her the whole time, holding her. Bobby and Sam had left, feeling a bit like they were rubbernecking.

Grace pulled away from Dean, tugging at his shirt, now wet with her tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. No one could blame you for that after what you went through."

She forced a chuckle, "And I thought I was doing so well."

"You're doing great. Most people would end up in the nut house."

She sat and looked down at the sheet, playing with the end of it. The silence stretched out for a while before Dean got up to leave.

"You should try to go back to sleep."

"I really don't want to go back to sleep."

"You can't stay awake forever."

She hesitated, "I know it's probably a lot to ask, but... could you stay with me tonight? I'd feel better knowing someone was here. Maybe you could wake me up if I start to have another nightmare... before it gets bad."

Dean nodded, "Okay."

He helped her get her covers straight, then walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down on top of the sheets. They lay there facing each other.

"Thank you."

Dean just smiled at her. It was the least he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

That first night, Dean woke Grace out of a nightmare twice. Each time, she cried for a few minutes before struggling to go back to sleep. He stayed with her for five nights. Every night got a little better. The last two nights he never had to wake her. She tossed and turned a bit, then settled. She told him the next morning that she did have a nightmare, but she only remembered flashes of it. They both agreed she should try sleeping alone, and it was going okay. A few days later Dean talked about bringing her back home. Since she was feeling better, and didn't need constant attention, she could get back to her normal life. Grace was not pleased at the suggestion.

"I was hoping, since I'd been here this long, that you guys would train me to do what _you_ do."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Dean, I don't have much of a life to go back to anyway. I was working at a job I tolerated because it paid pretty well. I already told you about my family... I don't have friends. Not good friends. Why not use my experience to help people? If I can stop what happened to me from happening to anyone else, I want to try."

"At least that life is safe."

"Safe? How safe was it when that demon possessed me?"

"Right, and you lived how many years before that happened? Try dealing with this crap day in and day out. You never know what's waiting for you around the corner. There aren't just demons out there. Monsters... some you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares."

They went round and round like that for days, neither giving an inch. Dean finally threatened to tie her up, bring her home, and leave her there. Her counter-threat was that she would use what little she had already learned to find someone else to help her. Dean, of course, didn't like that at all. There were hunters out there who were always looking for an inexperienced partner to use as bait. It was Sam who finally suggested to let Grace stay, which surprised Dean.

"You didn't want her here to begin with. Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know, I just think she could be helpful. Bobby said she was doing a good job with research. Maybe we can get her to stick around here most of the time. Bobby could use the help. He's always busy."

Dean eventually gave in and Grace settled into Bobby's permanently. Her old life was completely in the past.

* * *

As the months went by, Grace took in everything they could teach her. Mostly, she sat back and watched them work, helping when she could. Usually with research. Her wounds were healed, though she had a few nasty scars where the deeper cuts had been. The nightmares were coming less often, and they didn't wake her in the middle of the night anymore.

When the boys were home she spent a lot of time with Sam. She was doing a lot of reading and when she discovered a new creature she always had questions. Sam would answer them for her, and show her the best resources that Bobby had so she could read more. When Sam was doing research he would make sure she was there with him so she could learn. Dean made no secret that he hated research, and avoided it as much as possible. If they didn't need him he would be out cruising the streets... doing what he does best. Between Sam and Dean being on the road, and Grace hanging out so much with Sam when they weren't on the road, she and Dean hadn't had much time to talk anymore. Sam told her their story: about their mom and Jess. He told her about their dad and the demon Azazel, and the psychic abilities he had for a while. What he didn't know, what she hadn't told any of them yet, was that she knew all of this already... and more. That demon had been inside of her for months and she saw a lot of its thoughts. Most of those thoughts were about Sam and Dean. Grace knew about Dean going to Hell. She knew about Sam and Ruby, and how Lucifer was freed. She knew how Sam had sacrificed himself to put Lucifer back in the pit. She knew all of it. She would tell them eventually, but not now.

She was pretty sure that Sam would be okay with it all, but she thought it might freak Dean out. She didn't know what his reaction would be, and she certainly didn't want him to look at her differently. Even when she was possessed, she couldn't help but think of Dean. The more the demon passed its thoughts along to her, the more she knew that he could save her. She didn't hold out hope that he would, but knew that he could. But he did save her. Then he took care of her. He held her while she cried, and stayed with her when she was scared.

The bit of time she did get to spend with Dean was weapons training. He told her if she was sticking around she needed to be able to defend herself, so he taught her how to shoot, wield a knife, pack rock-salt shells... things she never dreamed she'd be doing.

It was their third time together. She was learning to shoot. That's when she knew she was falling for him. He came up to her from behind, wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on top of hers. He was correcting her grip on the gun. All she felt was his body against hers. She felt warm, and safe.

Of course she hadn't told anyone about that either, and she didn't plan to. The life she was living now, her new purpose, didn't involve romance. It had no room for it. She knew enough about Sam and Dean's past loves to understand that, and she realized that's why Dean went from one fling to the next. It was simpler. No distractions.

* * *

She practically had to beg to go on her first hunt. A poltergeist in a warehouse. Sam and Dean split up. Grace stayed with Dean, per his orders. She was doing fine until things started flying around the room. She didn't watch where she was going as she stepped backward, and she tripped over a small table that lay on its side at her feet. Her ankle twisted. She tried to get up and pretend she was fine, knowing Dean would be angry that he brought along at all, but she couldn't stand on it. Dean carried her out to the car and told her to stay put, then ran back inside to help Sam. The ride back to Bobby's was quiet. Sam helped her upstairs and went back down to Dean.

"Dude, you should cut her some slack. It was an accident. It's not like you've never fallen down on the job."

Dean glared at Sam, but knew he was right. He just couldn't stand to see her get hurt.

The next day Bobby had some news. He had been looking at weather patterns and collecting information from other hunters as they called in for help. There was heavy demon activity two days away. He thought they should check it out to see if it led to Elistarr.

Two days later Sam and Dean were tailing a demon. They had followed him around for half a day, and so far this was one boring demon. Dean was getting restless, so when the demon went home Dean decided they should pay him a visit. Dean told Sam to wait in the car, then headed up the front porch. He looked through the window, then tried the door. Unlocked. He nodded at Sam, then went in, gun ready. He did a scan of the first floor, and found nothing. He was just about to head upstairs when he was attacked from behind. He hit the ground face-first with his attacker on top of him. He quickly twisted around and saw the demon they had been trailing, eyes blacker than coal. Then he watched in shock as the image changed... into himself.

"What the hell!"

"I'm so glad you came for a visit Dean. There are a lot demons who wanted you for a target, but it looks like I'm the lucky one."

They continued to struggle, but Dean kept a firm grip on his gun.

"What the hell _are_ you?"

"Well, _I_ am a demon, of course... but what I'm possessing... is a type of shifter."

Dean grunted, still trying to escape from beneath his mirror image. "You've got to be freakin' kidding me!"

"Nope... and we're going after all your little hunter friends. You're my first. Next will be your brother... I mean, _my_ brother."

Dean let go of his gun, which had regular bullets in it, and reached for the one at his back. Silver bullets. That would take care of the shifter. He freed the gun and managed to bring it around before the demon realized. One shot, straight to the heart. The shifter-Dean stumbled back, looked down at the wound, and laughed.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

He punched Dean in the face.

"What happens when you shoot a possessed human through the heart, huh?"

Another punch.

"Nothing! That's what! What kills the vessel doesn't kill the demon, you idiot."

Another punch. Then Sam came through the door, gun at the ready, and stopped cold seeing two of his brother. Both Deans looked up and yelled.

"Sam, wait!"

Shifter-Dean was first, "It's a shifter! Give me your gun! I lost mine!"

"Sam, no... he's the shifter!"

"No, _he's_ the shifter!"

Sam shifted his gun sight between Deans. Finally the real Dean was able to catch shifter-Dean off guard with a solid punch. The shifter's jacket opened, revealing the gunshot wound to the heart.

"Sam, look! I already shot him and he's still alive. _He's_ the shifter!"

Sam leveled his gun at the shifter's head, but it was already on the move. It jumped through the back window and was gone. Sam went back to Dean and helped him off the floor. He was breathing heavy as he stood.

"You couldn't get to your silver bullets?"

"I _shot_ him with a silver bullet. It didn't work."

"What?"

"The shifter... is possessed by a demon."

"You're kidding?"

"Do you think I could make this crap up?"

Dean tossed Sam the keys and they rode back to Bobby's. At least now they knew more about Elistarr's plan. The question was, how could they stop it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby carried two beers into the living room. "A demon-possessed shifter?" he asked, handing Dean his beer.

"That's right." Dean took a swig, then placed the cold bottle on the cut beside his right eye. He was sitting in a chair in front of Bobby's desk.

Sam sat on the couch with his beer between both hands. "We're going to need your help on this one, Bobby. Have you ever heard of anything like this?"

"Never... not even close."

Grace was on the couch next to Sam. No beer for her. She hated the stuff. She just sat listening to Bobby and the boys talk. She had nothing to add, because she didn't know what was going on. Sam had given her some good material to study on both shifters and demons, since they had several run-ins with both, but nothing she read gave her any insights into this. Bobby was like a bottomless well of knowledge when it came to the supernatural. The fact that he had no information made her a bit scared.

"I have a question," she said. All eyes went to her. "Sam told me that the shifters you guys hunted always shed their skin to change. Dean, you said this one just kind of... morphed into you, right?"

"Right."

"Does that mean anything?"

Bobby answered, "There are different kinds of shifters. If you wanna get technical about it, a werewolf is a type of shifter. There's no telling what kind this is, or how it operates. Not until we catch it, anyway."

Dean took another drink, placed the bottle on the desk, then stood. "Well, Grace can stay here and do some research while we're on the road."

"Not just Grace," Sam said.

Dean looked confused, "I thought we were bringing Bobby with us?"

"I am."

" _You_ are? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're staying here."

"Like hell I am!"

"Dean, that shifter... demon... whatever. It's wearing your face."

"Yeah, exactly why I want to take the son-of-a-bitch out."

Bobby cut in before it turned into an all-out shouting match. "Sam's right, Dean. You heard it straight from the horse's mouth... they're goin' after hunters. It's gonna try to get some other hunter to kill you, the real you, by doin' some pretty messed up stuff wearing your skin. You really wanna take the chance of runnin' into another hunter before we catch it, or before we get the word out about what's happenin'?"

Dean shifted his weight from one leg to the other, with a determined look on his face. Grace thought he looked antsy. He really wanted to catch this thing. Catch was probably the wrong word. Kill... yeah, he wanted to kill it. She had seen that look in his eye before.

"Dean..." Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"Fine! Friggin' shifters, man! I am so tired of these things wearing my skin."

Sam stood to start packing up what he and Bobby would need. Grace could tell Dean wasn't happy about staying behind. He stared at Sam.

"What am I supposed to do cooped up in this house?"

"Research, Dean."

"The whole time? You could be gone for a couple of weeks trying to track this thing down again, and by the time you get back to that town you'll already be five days behind."

"I don't know, Dean. Why don't you try reading up on some other things when you run out of shifter or demon material... not that that's likely to happen."

"The running out, or the reading up?" Bobby said with a grin.

Sam fought off a smile, knowing it would only irritate Dean more.

"Dean, Grace will be here. Why don't you guys talk? Watch a movie or two."

Grace threw her hands up in the air, "Don't put my name out there. I'm not babysitting Mr. Eastwood."

Dean shot her a nasty look, and this time Sam couldn't help but smile.

"It's so nice to know that you're all getting a big chuckle out of this," Dean said.

The night Sam and Bobby left was non-stop research for Dean and Grace. They ate while they worked. They skipped sleep. They worked all through the next day... same process, but that night Dean said they should take a break. Dean popped in his favorite Eastwood movie. They sat on the couch, and it wasn't long before Grace fell asleep. She woke the next morning to find Dean asleep at the desk... his head in a book. She sat there for a minute, just looking at him. She had seen him like this before, but she never noticed how innocent he looked as he slept. It was as if the years of his hard life were washed away, if only while he dreamed... if he dreamed. She wondered what Dean Winchester dreamed about. Probably scantily clad women serving him pie.

An alarm clock went off and Grace jumped. Dean's head popped up, and he reached over and turned the alarm off. Grace did her best to pretend the alarm woke her up, and she hadn't been watching him sleep.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"6:30."

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"Not sure. I set the alarm around 2:00, just in case. Last time I remember looking at the clock was a little after 4:00."

"Why didn't you wake me up."

"You need your sleep."

"So do you."

"I'm used to it. You're not. At least, not yet. Give it time."

Another full day of research, just like the day before. That night, Sam and Bobby were back in the town where Sam and Dean found the possessed shifter. They checked into a motel using a couple of rarely used aliases. The shifter would be expecting them, if it was even still in town. They had to keep a low profile. Grace and Dean sifted through Bobby's books looking for anything that could help them take down a possessed shifter. They couldn't find anything that said it was even possible for a demon to possess a shifter, or any other monster. The only thing they could find was human possession. There was no guarantee that what worked on possessed humans would work on a possessed shifter. Sam and Bobby would have to actually capture this demon to get answers and form a plan.

Grace was sitting behind the desk, barely awake after reading all day. After all, this wasn't light reading. She was beginning to wish she had studied Latin, as Bobby had a ton of books in the language. Some of them he had English copies too, but some... just the Latin. It was driving her crazy. Dean hung up the phone after a call to Bobby. He slammed a book on the desk, then sat down in a huff. Grace didn't even ask. She knew he was frustrated. He hated research as it was, and it was made worse by not finding anything. Add to it that Sam and Bobby were out hunting while he was stuck inside... Dean was miserable.

"Dean, why don't you take a break? You didn't get much sleep last night."

"I got enough."

She placed her hand over the page he was reading, and he looked up.

"Seriously, Dean. I've got it for a little while."

He gave her a tired, half-smile then went over to the couch, but not before he popped in a movie. Grace heard the familiar opening scene and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you watching the same movie you watched last night?"

"What? It's my favorite."

Grace knew she wouldn't be able to focus with that movie playing so close. She grabbed a couple of large books, a bag of chips and a soda, and went upstairs. It was about midnight when she passed out - book open on her chest as she lay back, propped up on pillows.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock downstairs. "That thing is ridiculously loud," she thought. As she stepped out of bed her foot slipped on something and her already twisted ankle twisted again.

"Damn it!"

She looked down and saw a book on the floor. She forgot she put it there after she finished it. Her ankle was just starting to feel better. Now it was throbbing again, but she was able to walk. She limped a bit down the stairs, but once she was on level ground she could walk normally, though it hurt.

She smelled bacon. Dean was in the kitchen.

"I hope some of that bacon is for me," she said.

Dean turned around and smiled at her. "Only if you're quick enough."

"For bacon, I am."

She walked over to Bobby's desk. She placed her unread books from last night in one pile, the finished book in another. She opened the one she was reading to the last page she remembered before falling asleep and left it open on the desk. The place looked a mess, but she and Dean had a system going. Mostly her. Dean started throwing books left and right as he finished. At one point she found him reading a book she had already gone through. So, she worked out a "filing" system that consisted of a few well-placed piles. She picked up a few empty beer bottles from the last couple of days, and placed them in the trash. She walked back to the desk and sat down to start reading when Dean called to her.

"Hey... not today. We need a real break. Come eat breakfast."

Dean cleared off the small table in the kitchen, and they sat down and ate. They talked a little about what they read so far on shifters and demons, comparing notes and trying to come up with ideas or theories. Dean finished eating, threw his plate in the sink, and leaned against the counter. When Grace finished, she walked over to the sink and nudged Dean out of the way. She glared at him as she looked down at his dirty dishes, including the skillet he used to fry the bacon and eggs.

"Hey, I cooked... you wash."

"Okay, that's fair."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if you could run water in these next time... it stops the food from getting all hard before you wash them."

Grace turned back to the dishes. She turned on the water, grabbed a dish cloth, and began washing. Dean was sitting at the table again. There were a few minutes of silence before Dean spoke again.

"I almost hate to bring this up, but..."

"Yeah?" Grace asked, scrubbing the skillet.

"When you were possessed..."

Grace's scrubbing slowed.

"You knew who me and Sam were. You said the demon knew us, and you could see its thoughts."

"Right."

"What exactly did that demon know about us? What did you see?"

For just a split second, Grace stopped scrubbing. It was a hesitation. A brief stop. But she was sure that Dean picked up on it.

"I know you saw things that you haven't told us."

"I saw a lot of things when I was possessed."

"Such as?"

She rinsed the skillet and placed it in the drain board, ignoring his question.

"Grace?"

"Dean, I'd really rather not discuss that period of my life anymore."

"I just want to know what you know about me and Sam. That's all."

She finished cleaning up around the sink. Maybe it was better to tell him now, while they were alone. So, she sat down at the table and told him everything she knew. He mostly sat there and listened. What could he say, honestly?

"You really did see a lot," he said when she was done.

"Yes, I did."

He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Dean, really?"

"What?"

"It's not even 9:00 in the morning."

He looked at his watch. "Oh yeah. I guess I'm just restless," he said, putting the beer back in the fridge.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Okay with it?"

"With me knowing all this stuff about you and Sam?"

"I don't think I really have a choice. You know... what can I do about it?"

"You know, Sam actually told me some of it himself."

"But you already knew?"

"Yeah."

"Does Sam know you knew?"

"No... I didn't tell him yet. I wasn't sure how you guys would react."

Dean understood her hesitation. It's not easy to tell someone you learned their life story from a demon. He spent a good part of the day telling Grace his view of his life. He wasn't sure how that demon's skewed view looked to Grace, and he wanted to tell it his way. She sat and listened. He showed her John's journal, and pictures of his mom. He seemed more child-like as he talked about his parents... softer. For a little while, she saw Dean Winchester in a very different light.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Grace spent hours talking, and Dean realized that they had a few things in common. Grace liked classic rock. She actually liked all kinds of music, but he focused on that genre. He was really excited to hear she liked Zeppelin. When it came to learning, she had more in common with Sam, but she had the "if you want it done right, do it yourself" attitude, like Dean. She was also a bit of a loner, like Dean. The only person he ever really wanted around was Sammy. She seemed to like being alone, to an extent, too. Eventually they ran out of things to talk about and Grace suggested a movie. Dean went over to a box of movies and pulled one out.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Please tell me that's not another Eastwood movie."

"Okay... That's not another Eastwood movie."

"No. There has to be something else in that box!"

"There's not much in there other than westerns."

"I'm not opposed to westerns, I'm just a little tired of your man-crush on Eastwood."

Dean walked back to the couch with the box in his hands. "Man-crush?"

"Yes!" She said, snatching the box from him, "man-crush."

Dean sat down next to her, sort of pouting, "I don't have a man-crush..."

"Oh, you've got it bad, baby," she said going through the movies.

She didn't see it, but Dean sort of smiled at that. What she did see was that Dean was right... mostly westerns. Some she didn't care for. Some she had never seen. And then...

"Jackpot!" she said holding up the movie for him to see.

Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow, "El Dorado?"

"Yeah... I like John Wayne, and this happens to be my favorite."

"Sure."

"You don't like that one?"

"I do... I just don't believe you do."

Her mouth dropped open, "What?"

"I think you just don't want to watch another Eastwood movie."

"Fine..." she said leaning back and crossing her legs, "test me."

Dean smirked, "Okay. I won't even drag it out. You won't know this one if you haven't seen the movie."

"Go for it."

"What is Mississippi's real name?"

Grace tried to suppress a wide grin, but she couldn't. She answered just like the character from the movie, "Alan... Bourdillion... Trehearne."

Dean's smirk faded, "It's on the back cover."

She laughed, "No it's not."

"Okay, let me see it."

Grace put the cover behind her back, "No."

Dean's smirk came back, "I knew it! Give it to me."

"No."

Dean tried to pull Grace's arms from behind her, but she had backed herself into the corner of the couch and shoved her hands into the cushions. Dean put one knee on the couch and went over her shoulders to get behind her back. She let out a playful scream.

"Give it!"

"No," she said, laughing.

Dean pulled back, "Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, maybe I can make it funnier... You ticklish?"

Her eyes widened, and Dean knew he had her. He barely touched and she gave up.

"Okay, okay! Here..." she said, handing him the cover. As Grace straightened herself, Dean sat and read it over.

"It's not on here."

"I told you!"

"Then why were you hiding it?"

She looked down and grinned, "I just wanted to mess with you a little."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Well, you didn't believe me!"

"You really like this movie?"

"I _really_ like this movie."

"Okay then. We'll watch it."

As Dean put the movie in, Grace pulled her feet in close next to her on the couch and rested against the couch arm. Dean sat on the other side... his usual spot. Feet on the floor, slouched down, arms crossed. It was a warm night, and Bobby's air conditioning wasn't known for its reliability on warm nights. It wasn't that it broke down, but it didn't work well. Grace found that she was okay if she wore shorts, which she changed into earlier in the day as it got warmer. Even Dean removed his usual top layer.

Dean was surprised to see Grace hadn't been lying about liking the movie. She would often say "Oh, I love this line!" and mouth along with it, then laugh, flashing him a big smile. It was the first time since he met her that she seemed to be really relaxed and enjoying herself.

Half way through the movie he started noticing her rubbing her ankle. She would rub for a minute, then leave her hand resting there, only to start rubbing again a bit later. She was doing it again when he called her on it.

"I thought your ankle was better?"

"It is... well, it was. I kind of tripped over a book getting out of bed this morning."

He shook his head and chuckled, "You are such a klutz."

"I'm not a klutz. I just forgot I put the book on the floor before I fell asleep."

She turned back to the movie and kept rubbing.

Dean sighed, "Give me your foot."

"What?"

"Give me your foot."

She just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Seeing you do that out of the corner of my eye is distracting. Let me do it so I can enjoy the movie."

"Seriously?"

He gave her a frustrated look, so she relented, "Okay."

She stretched her leg out so that her foot rested in his lap, and he gently rubbed her ankle while they watched the movie. After a few minutes he felt her tense up.

"Too hard?"

"No... too light, actually. It kind of tickles. I'm fighting the urge to kick you right now."

He started rubbing a little deeper, "You should have said something."

"Well, I didn't want to after you were nice enough to volunteer to do it."

"How's this?"

"Better."

They turned their attention back to the movie. A few minutes later, Grace sighed, "Much better." Dean smiled. Neither took their eyes from the television.

The massage on her ankle felt so good Grace started to forget about the movie. When was the last time she had gotten anything close to a massage? She couldn't even remember. It was something she did regularly before her possession. It seemed so long ago now. Her old life so far away. She was so lost in her own thoughts, and the feel of Dean rubbing her ankle that she moaned, very low. She felt Dean's hands stop. She was about ask why, but all in a matter of seconds she realized - she was no longer on her side, but on her back, laying just slightly propped up against the arm of the couch. Eyes closed. One hand was up over her head. Her uninjured foot sat planted on the couch cushion, her leg bent up at the knee with her hand resting on it. She had moaned, and Dean's hands froze. Hands she was very much aware of now as they remained still, but firm on her ankle. Without opening her eyes she tried to slowly pull her foot away, but his grip tightened and he began rubbing again. It was different now, she thought. It felt slower. More deliberate. Or maybe she was just letting her mind play tricks on her now that she was uncomfortable.

She didn't have much time to wonder. Dean's hand started getting higher on her leg, a little at a time, until one hand was on her calf. Still rubbing. So, he was just rubbing her leg. That's all. She told herself that was all. She was making too much of it. He shifted her leg so that her foot was flat on his thigh, and her knee bent. She opened her eyes just in time to see him lean over and kiss her leg, just below the knee. She let out a quiet gasp and stopped breathing. Her gasp drew his eyes to hers, as his lips lingered on her leg. He shifted his weight, moving the hand from her calf to support himself on the sofa. His other hand, still on her ankle, began slowly moving up her leg until it caught up to his lips. Now they traveled up together, hand and lips. She watched as he moved above her knee, then closed her eyes. Should they be doing this? Should they stop? And then he did stop. She no longer felt his lips. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her leg, at the long scar above her knee, just far enough on the inside of her thigh to miss the bone. The scar he put there. He ran his thumb along the scar, back and forth. She knew he was feeling guilty. She'd worn shorts before, but the position of the scar made it easy to hide. He hadn't seen it. She had several scars that hadn't faded, but this was the worst. It was where the knife had gone the deepest.

Grace reached down and touched Dean's face. He looked up.

"It's okay, Dean."

His thumb grazed the scar once more before it was replaced by his lips. She closed her eyes, and didn't even try to stop the moan when she felt his tongue on her thigh as he continued to kiss his way up. A few more kisses and he lifted himself up, hovering over her with his face next to hers. He waited for her to open her eyes. Then he kissed her. Her hands went into his short hair, traveled down his neck and across his back, trying to pull him closer. Dean pushed himself off the couch, grabbing Grace's arms to pull her with him. Once they were both on their feet he kissed her again, a little harder. More urgent. She ran her hands along his waist, her fingers slipping beneath the hem of his shirt. Before she could move her hands any higher he broke away, tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him and he made his way to the stairs.

As soon as she was on her feet again, Grace had Dean out of his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest as they kissed. The rest of their clothes quickly followed, and Dean was hovering over her again, kissing her neck as he made love to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, but her hands were all over - in his hair, on his back, gripping his arms... she just wanted to touch him.

All thoughts of "should they" were gone from Grace's mind, until they lay there afterward. Dean was on his back holding Grace close to his side, her head on his chest.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... I mean..."

"Nah uh. Don't complicate this."

"I just..."

"Did you want to be with me?"

"Yeah."

"And I wanted to be with you. It's that simple. Don't overthink it."

Was it really that simple? Should it be?

"Do we tell Sam, or Bobby?"

"I don't see why they would need to know."

She shrugged, "Just to know what's going on with us."

He rubbed her arm, "No... this will be our secret."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this a one-night thing?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "I hope not."

Grace smiled against Dean's chest.

"I hope not, too."


End file.
